


fill my world with you

by tiuhtiviuhti



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, chan and hyunjin are alphas, fwb minchan, jilix and minho are omegas, one-sided felix/hyunjin, the other three are betas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiuhtiviuhti/pseuds/tiuhtiviuhti
Summary: chan looks at felix like the omega hung the stars in the sky, but felix is too busy lusting after another, long-haired alpha to notice.after felix's heat hits unexpectedly, chan decides he needs an outlet for his frustrations. enter minho, jisung's omega friend and curator of brilliant ideas.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 27
Kudos: 130





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on this one for a while and i'm really excited for it!  
> i've written quite a lot of it already but i work full-time so updates will probs be every week or so  
> i'm from the UK so there's definitely going to be a lot of uk-isms even though i'm just setting it in sk. i'm writing a lot of it how i actually talk and basing the settings off of my old student flats/campus. also get ready for so many self-indulgent abo tropes bc this is my first abo fic and i'm going IN

He should definitely be paying more attention than this.

It’s one of the first lectures of the term – an introduction to their accounting module, nothing too taxing, but Felix feels like he’s desperately trying to grasp onto every word the tutor says through a thick haze.

It’s not the end of the world, he supposes, seeing as he’s got his best friend and housemate sat right next to him in this lecture, but when he looks across at Jisung he can see a lot of pretty doodles in the margin of his notebook and not much else. He nudges the other omega gently, though his sharp elbow makes the other yelp anyway.

“Are you listening?”

Jisung hums noncommittally as he continues to doodle, not really answering the question, so Felix asks again. This time, Jisung looks up from his notebook and smiles sheepishly.

“I thought I’d just borrow your notes after class if that’s okay.”

Felix groans quietly. “I haven’t been listening either, Sung.”

Jisung looks surprised at this. Felix gets it – he’s always the one out of the two of them who’s paying attention in class, coming away with pages and pages of pretty notes embellished with his pastel highlighters and curly handwriting. “Why not?” he asks, “are you feeling okay?”

Felix shrugs, not really knowing the answer. “Just can’t concentrate,” he explains, “head feels like it’s full of cotton wool.”

Jisung furrows his brow at this, his face full of concern as he lifts his hand to press the back of it against Felix’s forehead. “You feel a bit hot, I think,” Jisung states. “I’m not really sure though… my hands could just be cold.”

Felix snorts softly. “You’re no help. I’m sure I’m fine, anyway. It’s just been a long day.”

This was definitely true. It was the first week of their second year of their matching business degrees and every module had held a particularly long lecture to introduce everyone to the course, and each other. There were only so many ice-breaker activities Felix could handle before he started feeling drained. He couldn’t believe how many people he still had to meet despite having already been at the university for an entire year.

“I think they’re just talking about what to expect from the course and how we’ll be assessed,” Jisung rationalises. “Isn’t Chan minoring in something business-y? Maybe he took this module last year.”

“He’s minoring in marketing,” Felix corrects, “not accounting.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Jisung raises his eyebrows. “Not all of us know every single thing about Christopher Bang.”

“I do not know every single thing about Chan-hyung,” Felix hisses defiantly, but he knows it’s completely futile. Jisung’s known him for a full year now, and Felix has been glued to Chan’s side for far longer than that. It’s to be expected though – Felix grew up with the older alpha and now they’re at the same university in a completely different country speaking a different language; of _course_ he’s going to be attached to Chan. They’re like brothers.

“Even so,” Jisung veers the conversation back to their current predicament. “Hyung might know someone who took this class. If they don’t email us the presentation, we can ask him.”

Felix sighs and nods. He’s sure Jisung’s probably right, and even if he isn’t he really can’t be bothered to try and focus on the class anymore. It’s probably far too late in the lecture at this point, anyway, and as Felix stifles a yawn, he finally lets his mind drift to his surroundings. The room they’re in isn’t huge – it’s small enough for the lecturer to be heard without using a microphone like in some of the other lecture halls. There aren’t many students in the class, surprisingly – though Felix presumes this is what it will be like now they’re in their second year and can pick and choose which modules they take. He guesses it makes sense that accounting isn’t the most popular module; he and Jisung only picked it because it’s a take-home exam.

Felix imagines that the close proximity he has to the fifteen or so other students in the room is the reason why he can smell each of them so distinctly. Their scents are all so strong to him, so sharp and not mixing with each other nearly as much as he’s used to. He can identify Jisung’s scent with ease; familiar and sweet, like fresh apples doused with sticky toffee. The girl sat directly in front of them smells so bitter, a mix of lemons and mint and Felix leans a little closer to Jisung to try and mask the smell of her.

Across the room, Felix can smell a boy he shared a class with last year – he can’t quite remember his name but he remembers the alpha smelling like sugary, milky coffee. Next to him is a girl he doesn’t recognise, but when he inhales, Felix can smell her rosy scent as if she’s sat right next to him.

Felix shakes his head minutely, snapping himself out of his daydream. “Sung,” he prompts, “is it just me or are everyone’s scents really strong in here? I’m wondering if it’s the vents.”

Jisung looks back up from his doodles and sniffs the air a few times. “Can’t smell anyone but you, to be honest.” He looks at Felix curiously and leans in to breathe in his scent even more closely. “Like, you’re smelling really strong, Lix. You don’t think –”

“Nope.” Felix doesn’t let him finish his sentence. “No way. I’ve been taking them; I haven’t forgotten even once!”

Jisung looks at the other omega sympathetically. “I know you have. But you know suppressants aren’t always 100% effective. You were with me last year when I found that out first-hand.”

Felix folds his arms on the desk and lets his head fall onto them, whining childishly. “I don’t _want_ a heat though, that’s not _fair._ I don’t have _time._ ”

Jisung chuckles. “Sorry, Lix, I don’t think your hormones care about your schedule. But if it is a heat making you feel like this, it might not even be a full one. And you know our lecturers will let you off completing any assignments until you’re back to normal.”

This does little to comfort Felix, however – he’s already imagining the worst. Having a heat as an unmated omega is intense enough, and there’s a reason he purposely timed the break in his suppressants to be during the summer when he was in the privacy of his parents’ house, surrounded by the familiar and comforting scents of his childhood bedroom. He’s barely moved into the little student house he shares with Jisung, Chan and their other friend Jeongin – he hasn’t even had time to unpack all of his clothes or buy a table lamp for his desk, let alone let his and his friends’ scents sink into the bones of the house.

“You should ask him,” Jisung states cryptically, making Felix lift his head up to look at him, confused.

“Hyunjin,” Jisung explains, “you should ask him to spend your heat with you. You know, if this is what it turns out to be.”

Felix scoffs, feeling his ears burn. “He doesn’t even know who I am.”

“Then this is your perfect chance. Saunter up to him smelling all sweet and introduce yourself. You can’t pine after him forever without even trying to get to know him.”

Felix knows Jisung’s trying to be helpful, trying to persuade him to finally talk to his crush, but he also knows it’s a completely fruitless endeavour. He knows Hyunjin is so far out of his league that it isn’t even funny. There’s no way he would ever build the courage to talk to him about the weather, let alone ask him to _help him with his heat_.

Felix doesn’t bother voicing any of this, however – he knows Jisung’s heard it a million times before. He just replies with a soft grunt and lays his head back down on his arms with his nose buried in the crook of his elbow in an attempt to block some of the smells from the others in the room as he waits out the last half an hour of his final lecture of the day.

After the lecture, Felix heads straight home so he can clamber into bed and nap until the sun goes down. There’s a party tonight, a big one on campus, and even if he’s not particularly in the mood to party anymore he’s been looking forward to it for ages so there’s no way he’s going to miss out.

He knows it’ll be good for him, anyway – a few drinks and a chance to chat absolute shit to people he’ll never see again – he’ll just have to dig out his scent blockers and hope they cover up enough of his flowery scent. He can’t be dealing with overenthusiastic alphas tonight, not when he could be in pre-heat.

Felix is woken from his nap by a series of soft knocks on the door, and his hair is sticking up in all directions when Jisung shuts the door behind him and leaps onto the bed. Felix yelps, trying to shove the other omega off him, but Jisung can be a deadweight when he wants to be, no matter how tiny he is. Felix gives up and hugs him instead. “What time is it?” He asks.

“Time to party!” Jisung announces. “It’s six-thirty. I’ve put some chicken nuggets in the oven so we can line our stomachs before we go. I need your help deciding what to wear!”

He finally clambers off Felix, who sits up with him and starts to slide out of bed. He’d fallen asleep a few hours earlier in the jumper he wore to his lectures, peeling off his jeans and socks before he got in and curled up. He grabs his joggers from the back of his chair and shoves them on so he’s decent as he follows Jisung to his own room.

“I’ve got options,” Jisung explains, “I’m just not sure which vibe to go for.”

Felix plonks himself down on his friend’s desk chair, spinning around to face the bed where there’s three outfits on display. “I can go sexy but casual, sexy and high maintenance, or cute and subtly sexy.”

Felix snorts. “Definitely going with sexy tonight, are we?”

“Obvs,” Jisung waggles his eyebrows. “Got to impress all those eligible alphas, don’t I?”

Felix stands up, hands on his hips as he inspects the three outfits more closely. “Sexy and high maintenance,” he decides, finally, “it’s the first week back. Go hard or go home.”

Jisung seems satisfied with that answer as he picks up outfit number two, black leather-look pants and a slightly-sheer dark red tee, and holds it against himself. “Lush, thanks Lix. What are you gonna wear?”

The other omega hums thoughtfully. “I might go cute and sexy. I think that’s the sort of style Hyunjin would like. What do you think?”

Jisung looks at his friend, exasperation evident on his face. “He should like you whatever you wear, Lixie, otherwise he’s not worth it.”

Felix just shrugs. He knows that, deep down, but that doesn’t stop him wanting to catch Hyunjin’s eye. He’s far too starstruck to start up a conversation himself – he needs Hyunjin to approach him, and the cuter and sexier he looks, the more likely that is to happen.

“Wanna borrow my pink crop top?” Jisung asks. “You know, the one with ‘angel’ written on it?”

“Oh, hell yes,” Felix perks up at this. “Maybe that and my dungarees, with only one of the straps done up?”

“Perfect. Never mind Hyunjin, everyone’ll have their eyes on you.”

Half an hour later, the boys are dressed to the nines and have smoothed some bb cream onto their cheeks and gloss on their lips. Felix has slathered on his old scent blocking cream and finished off with a spritz of Jisung’s favourite perfume. They decide to start drinking in the kitchen as they eat their chicken nuggets, digging out a cheap bottle of rosé from their shared fridge and pouring generous glasses.

“Starting already?” Jeongin pokes his head into the kitchen, backpack slung over one shoulder.

The two omegas just raise their glasses in response. “Go get changed Innie, we’ll pour you a glass!” Jisung offers, but Jeongin shakes his head.

“Can you put some of my beers in the fridge so they’re cold when I’m ready, instead?”

Jisung nods. “Okay, you coward. Will do. Now hurry up!”

Jeongin doesn’t take long to get ready, joining the others in the kitchen about 20 minutes later, freshly showered and wearing a simple outfit of skinny jeans and a form-hugging shirt. He grabs a beer out of the fridge and cracks it open, sliding onto the bench at their dining table next to Felix. “You look cute,” he compliments, giving the older boy a once-over. “Trying to impress someone, are we?”

Felix pulls a face. “He probably won’t even be there,” he shrugs, trying to give off an air of nonchalance, but it fools nobody. Jeongin pats his shoulder comfortingly before leaning over the table to grab a metal tin balancing precariously in the fruit bowl.

“Why don’t you try talking to him? He seems like a nice guy.” Jeongin replies, opening the tin and pulling out a small jar of weed, his favourite grinder and a pack of papers so he can start rolling the joints they’ll need for the evening. “Just say hi,” he continues, carefully twisting open his grinder and tipping the kief into another jar. He selects a bud of the weed to start grinding, looking back up at Felix before he carries on. “Jisung mentioned he’s in your business law seminar – that could be the perfect opportunity.”

Felix shrugs. “Every time I see him, I forget how to talk. He’ll just think I’m weird, especially sober.”

“Who’ll think who’s weird?” It’s Chan’s turn to poke his head around the door, exactly how Jeongin had when he got home. All three boys turn to look at him, Jisung and Felix and cheering when they see the older alpha.

“Hyunjin will think Felix is weird if he tries to talk to him sober,” Jisung explains simply, ignoring Felix’s soft punch on his shoulder. “Now go and get ready! We want to head over to campus soon. Minho just texted me and there’s already people arriving.”

A look flashes over Chan’s face but it’s gone as quickly as it comes. He nods. “Give me 10 minutes. And leave that stuff out for me when you’re done please, Innie!”

After a very rowdy bus ride, the four friends arrive at the campus dorms, ready to party. The campus is on the bus route from their student house into the town centre, so the upper deck was filled with other students on their way to various clubs and bars. Felix and Jisung would usually be doing the exact same, but Jisung’s friend Minho still lives on campus and his flatmates are having what Jisung described as ‘the welcome back party to end all parties’.

Chan and Jeongin aren’t the clubbing type as they’re not big drinkers, but it was easy to convince them to come along to the party – if only because Jisung told them Minho has a balcony he’ll let them smoke on.

When they arrive, it’s gone 9pm and the party is already in full swing. Jisung and Felix lose the other two almost immediately when they head straight into the kitchen to get some cups. There’s a game of beer pong happening across the big dining table, plastic cups already littering every surface and sticky liquid staining the floor. The omegas carefully avoid the intense game, already able to smell the mixed scents of several alphas spiking over the stench of liquor.

They find finally find some clean-looking cups to pour their wine into and quickly down half so they can fill them up again before they hide their wine under one of the dining chairs that have been pushed to the side of the room. Before they can, however, someone’s bounding up to them and draping themselves all over Jisung.

“Sungie, you came!” The stranger coos gleefully, holding Jisung’s face in their hands so they can give him a big kiss on the forehead.

“Lee Minho, get off me! I’m wearing makeup!” Jisung shrieks, but he’s giggling as Minho moves to grip his waist instead. Felix just watches in awe – he’s heard of Jisung’s friend Minho ever since the two met on a night out just before everyone went home for summer, but he didn’t realise his housemate was so close with the other omega.

“This is Felix,” Jisung pulls the blonde boy closer to him, and Minho pulls back to greet the other boy. His cheeks are flushed; he’s clearly already pretty waved. “Hey, Felix!” Minho replies, brightly, “it’s so great to finally meet you!”

Minho’s eyes turn into crescents when he smiles, filling out the apples of his cheeks. “Come upstairs,” he suggests to the other omegas, “we’re about to play truth or dare!”

Jisung groans at this. It’s such a classic drinking game and really, Jisung thinks they’re _far_ too old to be playing this now in their early twenties. “We’re not sixteen anymore, Min,” he protests, but Minho just laughs and drags him and Felix along behind him as he exits the kitchen.

Minho’s room is up one flight of stairs and they catch Chan and Jeongin on their way up, pulling them into the bedroom as well. There’s a few people in there already, sprawled over the bed and the beanbag in the corner. Minho grabs some cushions from the bed and tosses them on the floor, sitting down on one himself and gesturing the others to make themselves comfortable as well. “Hey, I was leaning against that,” someone protests, pout evident in their voice, and Felix feels his breath catch in his throat. He doesn’t even need to look up to know who the owner of the voice is.

“Don’t be rude, Hyunjin,” Minho scolds, “our guests need to be comfy.”

Hyunjin sticks his tongue out at the older boy, giggling at his disapproving stare as he shifts to lay on his front, arms dangling over the edge of Minho’s bed to reach for his bottle of vodka. Felix watches him, mesmerised by the lock of blonde hair that falls in front of his eye and the long fingers which swipe it back behind his ear.

“This is Jisung, and Felix, and --” Minho starts before turning to look at Jisung, “I’m sorry, I don’t know your friends names yet!”

“This is Chan and Jeongin, our other housemates!” Jisung explains, and he must have mentioned them before because recognition floods onto Minho’s face. He gestures to the others in the room – a beta lounging in a beanbag nursing a can of Strongbow is introduced as Seungmin, and next to him is another beta called Changbin.

“Truth or dare, Min?” Seungmin says mischievously, holding his hands up when Minho gives him a look. “It was your idea, so you have to go first!”

“Fine. I’ll go… dare.”

Seungmin doesn’t skip a beat – he’s clearly had this one ready. “Down the drink of the person you think has the biggest dick in the room.”

“ _Seungmin!_ ” Hyunjin shrieks. “Don’t be so crude!”

The beta just laughs. Felix can feel himself blushing at the dare, even though it’s not aimed at him – he’s not shy about sex but the fact _Hyunjin’s_ there while they’re talking about it makes his hands clammy.

Minho hums, tapping his bottom lip with his finger as if deep in thought. It’s obviously going to be between Hyunjin and Chan, the only two alphas in the room, and the latter’s ears go bright, bright red when Minho crawls over the floor and grabs his beer, downing the rest of it easily before winking at him and settling back on his cushion on the other side of Jisung.

“Hey – what the fuck,” Hyunjin suddenly realises he’s been mugged off and sits up cross-legged, pouting cutely. He’s actually quite cute for an alpha, Felix realises.

Seungmin snorts at his reaction. “Don’t worry Jinnie, unless this guy has a record-breaking dick, Minho’s got that one wrong.”

Felix raises his eyebrows. What does _that_ mean? Has this Seungmin guy seen Hyunjin’s dick? He looks at the dark-haired beta. He doesn’t _look_ like anything special, but if that’s Hyunjin’s type there’s no way he’d go for Felix – they seem like complete opposites. Frustrated, he takes a big gulp of his wine, minutely comforted by the soft hand Jisung places on his knee.

“Your turn, Sung,” Minho sings, taking everyone’s attention off the interaction between Hyunjin and Seungmin. “Truth or dare?”

Felix knows what Jisung will pick, even as the other omega pretends to consider his options. “Truth,” he says finally, taking a sip of his drink.

“Have you and Felix ever made out?”

Jisung chokes on his mouthful of wine, Felix’s cheeks flushing pink next to him at the sudden attention. Neither of them were expecting that, and Jeongin (the _traitor_ ) whistles, already knowing the answer to the question.

“Yes.” Jisung answers simply when he stops coughing, not offering any more information than that. Felix groans, turning away from his friend and hiding his face in Chan’s shoulder. Chan pats the omega’s hair comfortingly as the game continues, next victims being picked at random. Felix completely misses the look tensing up Chan’s features, but Minho doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i refresh my emails so often wanting lil comments so please let me know what you thought!!!  
> lots of setting the scene here, the action will start soon!  
> see you next time!


	2. two

_Truth or dare._

Really?

Nothing makes Chan feel old, sometimes, like hanging out with a group of drunk 21-year-olds playing truth or dare. He’d planned to lay low – just slink off somewhere quiet with Jeongin to smoke and nurse cans of Red Stripe in a different setting to usual. But then Jisung had been flying past them on the stairs and behind him, Felix, and Felix had grabbed his hand and Chan is not one to deny the young omega anything.

Even truth or dare.

The first dare, though directed at a confident omega called Minho who Jisung seems to be good friends with, was a pretty good ego boost for Chan so he can’t complain. Down the drink of the person you think has the biggest dick in the room.

Minho’s probably right, Chan thinks. He’s not being vain, really, just realistic. Besides, it's okay to be a bit big-headed in the privacy of your own internal monologue.

He basks in everyone’s reactions for a moment but then Jisung’s picking truth and Chan is sorely reminded why he hates the game. Minho’s looking cheeky, mischievous, as he asks Jisung his question.

“Have you and Felix ever made out?”

Chan resists the urge to roll his eyes. It’s such a classic question – Felix and Jisung have been attached at the hip ever since they were housed together at the start of their first year. Chan knows the two omegas like the back of his hand, loves them so much, and has definitely seen them drunk enough times to know the answer to Minho’s question.

“Yes.” Jisung answers – Felix just lets out a whine, cheeks flushed as he practically falls into Chan’s lap, burying his face in his shoulder. Chan is more than used to skinship from the young omega, he’s used to Felix using him as a comfy chair or a warm blanket or something to hold him up when he’s crying with laughter. But this doesn’t stop Chan’s heart from jumping anyway, as it always does, when he brings up his hand to comfortingly stroke through Felix’s hair.

He knows there’s nothing romantic between the two best friends, but it still hurts Chan to think that Jisung’s felt Felix’s lips on his before he has; wrapped his hands around Felix’s tiny waist and pressed him into the wall; licked inside his mouth and slotted a knee between his thighs. Chan knows they’ve never gone any further than that, always dissolving into giggles long before their kisses get too heated, but still.

Chan’s not dense. He knows he’s jealous. He understands the feelings he has for Felix, the boy who describes himself as Chan’s Australian little brother – and he always has. But no matter how strong his romantic feelings are for the omega, Chan cannot comprehend risking their friendship and not having the boy in his life – even if he can’t have him the way he wants.

The game continues around them and Felix doesn’t move from Chan’s lap. In fact, when he lifts his head up to laugh at a beta called Changbin being dared to dance to Itzy’s Wannabe in the middle of their circle, he shifts so he’s sat properly in between the alpha’s legs. Chan’s still sat with his legs crossed in front of him, and Felix tucks his own knees up to his chin, making himself tiny in Chan’s lap. Chan snakes his hands around the younger’s waist, gently pulling him back against his chest so Felix relaxes his legs and sinks back against him.

It’s so natural to them, sitting like this, winding around each other like a stream on a mountainside.

“Truth or dare, Hyunjin?” Someone’s asking.

“Truth,” the alpha in question decides, sitting up expectantly on the bed he’d previously been sprawled across.

“What is your wildest sexual fantasy?"

A chorus of whoops resound throughout the circle - "Finally, some good fucking food," Changbin is praising from across the room, and Hyunjin's laughing, knowing he's going to deliver a juicy answer. Felix has tensed on Chan's lap, though - they're close enough for Chan to feel the omega's palms sweating as he clearly avoids looking in Hyunjin's direction.

"Gosh," Hyunjin ponders out loud in a fake, sickly sweet voice. "There's just so many good ones to choose from..."

He's got such a cheeky grin on his face as he drinks in everyone's anticipation, and Chan can't help but see exactly why Felix is so enamored with him. He's so clearly beautiful, effortlessly sultry but still with a boyish air about him.

"I want to fuck someone in public after they give me a lap dance," announces the alpha, very confident and matter-of-fact, and there's a slight pause while everyone takes it in before they react with a mix of loud laughs and wolf whistles.

"Wow," Changbin's eyebrows are raised. "Remind me never to go to a club with you again."

The game dissolves after a while, the boys just going back and forth with stranger and stranger requests, shrieks of laughter echoing around the room every time the requests are fulfilled. Minho attempts the WAP dance at Jisung's behest, stepping out into the middle of their circle and performing with far too much confidence. He even successfully throws himself down into the splits, winking shamelessly at the other omega as he bounces on the floor to the music.

All eight of them do a shot of god knows what at one point, even Chan and Jeongin who are far from big drinkers. They don't have shot glasses so they just eyeball sloshes of cheap vodka in whatever plastic cups are laying around. Jisung nearly throws up, tears in his eyes as he gestures for someone to pass him something to chase the shot down with. Then, before most of them have even recovered, Hyunjin's starting up an arm-wrestling tournament - pulling Seungmin across the room to battle him first. They both lay down on their fronts, hands gripped between them, and to be fair to the beta, Seungmin doesn't lose immediately. Hyunjin doesn't look too strong, but Chan knows the alpha has an invisible layer of strength running through his muscles because he does too.

Hyunjin wins, of course, pressing Seungmin's hand to the ground without breaking a sweat. Seungmin groans, rolling onto his back in defeat. "One of these days, I'll beat you, I swear. I might have to play dirty," he points at the alpha threateningly, "But I will beat you, Hwang Hyunjin."

Hyunjin isn't phased by this at all. "Yeah, yeah," he mocks, looking around the room. His eyes land on Chan.

"Wanna compete for strongest alpha?" Hyunjin challenges playfully. Chan's never been one for public displays of dominance, and he knows Hyunjin's just messing around, but he can't help but agree. He knows Felix isn't going to suddenly get over Hyunjin and fall at Chan's feet just because he beat the other alpha in an arm wrestle, but it will feel fucking good.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Chan asks lowly, cocking a brow in a way he knows is infuriating.

"Oh, now I am."

Chan is reluctant to move Felix from his lap, but he gives him a soft kiss on the side of his head as he shifts from underneath him, positioning himself opposite Hyunjin. The other alpha is ready, hand in the air and elbow pressed firmly into the floor. The playful glint has left Hyunjin's eyes, replaced by something much more intense, almost animalistic. He doesn't think Hyunjin's one of those alphas who's hellbent on being the strongest - winning the most fights, fucking the most people - but it's nigh on impossible for an alpha to suppress their competitive nature.

Chan grips Hyunjin's hand in his, mirroring his position on the floor. Someone counts down from 3 and Hyunjin's pushing against him immediately. Chan decides not to put in all his strength straight away, just countering the force Hyunjin's putting in enough to make the other boy sweat. He keeps this up for a moment before he decides to really show them what he's got - he breathes in as he tenses his arm and quickly presses Hyunjin's hand to the floor, taking the other alpha by surprise. "Hey!" Hyunjin yells, anger flaring, ready to accuse Chan of cheating, but his words get caught in his throat as sweet lavender overwhelms Chan's senses.

_Felix._

Chan can't stop himself from whipping around, rising onto his knees and tucking his face into his friend's neck, inhaling deeply as he scents him. There's an extra layer to his scent - something so delicious and mouth-watering - and he vaguely registers a whimper making its way up Felix's throat as his hands grip the smaller's waist tighter and tighter.

"Fuck, what's that smell?" Someone asks.

There's a hand on his knee, then, and Chan looks up to see Jisung looking at him warningly. Suddenly, Chan is all too aware of the proximity of the other omega and he feels a growl rumble deep in his chest as he pulls Felix closer to him, big arms wrapped around his front.

"Hyung," Jisung tries, his voice so soft as he holds Chan's gaze. "I think it's time to go."

"He's in pre-heat," Jisung explains to Chan when they step out into the chilly September air. Chan had snapped out of whatever stupor he was in when Jisung had pulled Felix from his hold back in Minho's bedroom, and now he knows why Felix's scent was so much more enticing than normal, it all makes perfect sense. Part of Chan feels bad for having given into his instincts so liberally, scenting Felix with reckless abandon in the middle of a group of people. But with Felix molding himself against Chan's side as they wander down the road to wait for their taxi, Chan is finding it hard not to do the same thing again.

They don't have to wait long for their taxi to arrive, and then the four boys are piling into the car - Jeongin sitting in the front next to the driver while the others slide into the back. Felix is so small in Chan's arms, the alpha unable to hold back from enveloping the boy entirely, not wanting the taxi driver to catch a whiff of his scent for even a second. He knows taxi drivers are so used to the different smells of their different passengers, and Felix is far from the first omega to be in this car in pre-heat or even full-fledged heat, but he doesn't care. This is his Felix, and it's bad enough that he has to allow Jisung and Jeongin to smell his floral aroma.

It's crazy, Chan thinks, how he's known Felix for so many years but never even seen him in this stage of his cycle. He knows he's taking suppressants, knows Felix wouldn't have planned this heat, and Chan racks his brain trying to figure out what could have triggered it.

"When did he start getting symptoms?" He murmurs to Jisung, who shrugs.

"Earlier today, in class, I think. He said he could smell everyone really strongly."

Chan just hums in reply. It will probably still be a day or so before Felix's heat fully hits, so they have time to figure something out. Chan will have to move out, that's for sure, and possibly Jisung too, though that depends on how sensitive Felix is to other omegas during his heat. Jeongin will have to stay to look after him, and even though Chan knows the younger beta won't do anything sexual with him, he can't help the pang of jealousy that assaults his chest. He pulls Felix in impossibly closer to his chest, pressing a light kiss to his hair as he stares out of the window at the lights of the city flashing past.

They're home in no time, and Felix is climbing out of the car on shaky legs, Chan's arm still clutching his waist. Jisung goes straight to the kitchen when they get in, filling up a glass of water which he gently holds to Felix's lips. "How are you feeling, Lixie?" He asks.

Felix takes a few gulps of the water before replying. "Better now we're home," he sighs, the tension starting to visibly seep out of his shoulders. "I think I just got overwhelmed with the number of scents. Alphas get so rowdy when they're drunk."

Chan feels very, very sheepish at this, rubbing the back of his neck as he apologises for rising to Hyunjin's challenge. He knows a display of strength like that would have had his own alpha pheromones coming off him in waves, let alone Hyunjin, and to an omega in pre-heat the effects would increase tenfold. He apologises when he leads the younger boy to his bed, automatically opening the wardrobe to pull out Felix's huge collection of soft blankets and sheets so he can start nesting. The omega climbs onto the bed, already arranging his copious amounts of cushions and pillows into a comforting arrangement. Chan delivers Felix's soft furnishings to him, reaching beside his bedside table to flick on the boy's fairy lights.

"Let me know if you need me. I'm right across the hall." Chan assures him, turning to make his way to the door.

"Wait," Felix stops him, a small hand gripping the alpha's sleeve. "Can I have your hoodie?"

Chan smiles reassuringly when the omega avoids his gaze. "Of course, Lix," he affirms, slipping the clothing off and placing it into Felix's still outstretched hand. He doesn't bother to probe as to why Felix wants his hoodie - he's nearly in heat and Chan is a familiar alpha, so his scent is bound to calm him. As Chan finally slips out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him, he also doesn't bother to acknowledge the warm, deep-seated want growing in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so hoping to be able to update during the week but work just takes it out of me, been so buzzing for the weekend so i can spend my energy on this instead!!!!!  
> wanted to cry reading some of the comments on chap 1, thank you so much :(

**Author's Note:**

> i refresh my emails so often wanting lil comments so please let me know what you thought!!!   
> lots of setting the scene here, the action will start soon!  
> see you next time!


End file.
